Sucked In
by LondonGirl29
Summary: Sami is a twilight fan. Not a majorly obsessed one. But she has read all the books more than once. What happens when she wakes up in a different place. A different world. And not just any world. She has transported into the Twilight World.


**All characters belong to stephenie Meyer except the ones that I make up**

Sami is a twilight fan. Not a majorly obsessed one. But she has read all the books more than once. The story starts off with her reading New Moon for the 5th time. But then her mother tells her to go to bed. What happens when she wakes up in a different place. A different world. And not just any world. She has transported into the Twilight World.

Chapter 1

SPOV

_"I would like to ask one favor,though, if that's not too much," he said._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

Gosh goodness. Bella! What is wrong with you? If I were Bella I would have been like "Kid, you are over here trying to leave me. And you want me to _promise_ you something. Uh-uh. You might as well just leave now. Just.. Just leave. I dont even want to see you your face. Just go already!" and then he starts to leave and I'll be like "No! Edward, Im just kidding babe.." I say, laughing nervously. "Bella/Sami, I cant keep doing this." he says. "Fine then! Leave me here for Victoria and Laurant to kill me! I see where we stand!" And all of a sudden he is gone. And in a small voice I say "Edward... Hun I'm just kidding.. Are we playing hide and seek?" Haha. Im dumb..

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I wont come back. I wont put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

Oh my gosh. If I were Bella I would have been like "What? What kind of promise is that? What makes you think I want you to promise me something like that? Geez, Edward for someone that has lived for 109 years you'd think you were smarter than that!" Ughh... Bella is so retarded.

"Samantha! Its time for bed!" My mother called. oh darn..

I got into bed, closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_**10 hours later**_

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before."

"Forks is small. We would have known if there was a new girl in town."

"Plus I would have seen it"

"She's not an it. She is a her"

"Oh you know what I mean Emmett!"

I could hear these people whispering. Forks? no no no. I live in Texas. How would this girl have seen me? And Emmett?

"I can't hear her thoughts."

"Yes! Someone else who can keep secrets from Eddie Boy."

"Shut up Emmett."

Oh my gosh! No way! It cant be! If its really them. I have to act like I dont know who they are. But how did I get here? oh! Im dreaming.. Okay... Suddenly the smell of sugar cookies hit me. No, I can never smell stuff in my dreams. Oh my gosh this is real!

"Her heartbeat is accelerating. I wonder if something is wrong."

"No, she should be waking up soon. Now that she is here, I can see her future more easily."

Darn it. I guess I better start waking up.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I yawned and stretched. I looked around and sure enough there were eight pairs of eyes watching me.

"Um... Hi?" I said. They started laughing.

There was a gorgeous blonde that stepped forward. He wasnt old, but he looked older than the others so I guess he is Carlisle. Wow. Talk about gorgeous. All of them were. The actors in the movies do them no justice. Except Emmett and Carlisle. Those actors are pretty hot. Haha.

"Im Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme Cullen. This is Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan. He pointed to each of them. Bella was quite pretty. I dont know how she doesnt see it.

"Im Samantha. But I go by Sami. And no its not spelled S-A-M-M-Y. Its S-A-M-I. Its with an I.

"Well, Sami with an I. Why were you unconscious, lying in our front yard?" Carlisle asked.

"I..I dont know." I said. And I really didnt. One minute I was asleep in my bed in Pflugerville Texas and now... "Where am I?"

"Why, sweetie your in Forks Washington." Esme said.

How did I get here... And why am I here.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Edward asked.

"No.." I said. I had no clue what was going on and that made me really frustrated. And when I become frustrated, I tend to cry. And I could feel the tears coming on.

"Oh sweetie." Esme said and rushed forward and hugged me.

"You can stay with me." Bella said. I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course, I'll have to ask my dad Charlie first. But Im sure he will say yes."

"Oh thank you!" I said. Then a thought occured to me. "I have no clothes."

"We could share I guess." Bella said.

"Oh no! Her clothes are the worst! I will just have to take you shopping. We have lots of money so dont worry about what it costs." Alice said. Iwas kinda scared. She examined my outfit with her eyes. Then she examined my hair and face and make up. "Mhmm... I know exactly what style you are. You are one of those scene kids. I'll go shopping right now! And you will go get settled in at bellas!"


End file.
